


You Should Feel Good While You're Alive (News Flash: You're Running Out of Time!)

by vampcabinet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cigarettes, Guardians Era Asuma, Heavy flirting, Hidan is a Hedonistic Twink, Hidan is also a Freak, I just wanted to think about them being the same age, M/M, Mentions of Chiriku, this has just been sitting in my drafts so i'm pushing it out of the nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: Asuma and Hidan just chat (no sorrid implications here :])
Relationships: Hidan/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 4





	You Should Feel Good While You're Alive (News Flash: You're Running Out of Time!)

**Author's Note:**

> I would have continued this but it was clearly going nowhere. 
> 
> Like this is nothing but also it's something.

“I hate your little monk fucktoy, ditch him.” Hidan leans against Asuma’s shoulder, breath puffing hotly against his ear. 

“I think you got the configuration wrong.” Asuma brushes his hair out of his eyes, and looks, really looks, at the religious freak slouching against him. He needs a cigarette for all the trouble he knows this fuck will put him through. “What do you have against Chiriku?” He wrestles his spare pack out of his jacket, and shakes a cigarette into his palm. 

“He stinks of his goddess.” Hidan throws his hands up in exasperation. “Stupid flowery bullshit and order and justice.” He snatches the cigarette out of Asuma’s palm and throws it into his drink. “The only true justice comes from Jashin, in blood and destruction and chaos.” 

“You’re a freak.” Asuma signals to the bartender to give him another drink, and places another cigarette between his lips. He lights it this time, tosses his hair out of his eyes, and blows a big cloud of smoke right in Hidan’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry for being a follower of a true deity.” Gray hairs huffs it’s way onto Asuma’s shoulder, Hidan’s forehead pressed into the fur of his jacket. “Are you guys a thing? You and Nonbeliever?” 

“Slightly.” Asuma holds the cigarette up to Hidan’s lips, let’s the lunatic take a slow, sexy drag. “Urges you know. And we’ve fought at each other's backs so it makes it easier to be on top of them.” The jashinist laughs, spilling smoke over pouty lips before sneaky hands steal another drag. 

“You’re such a pessimist. Manly urges huh?” Hidan leans back against the bar now, showing off the thin hard lines in his body. He really doesn’t have a bad physique, just a brain full of crazy ideas and batshit notions. “You have any left? I mean I can’t really get hurt so you could just let loose.” 

Asuma knows there’s something wrong with him when he even considers crawling into bed with a blood-thirsty criminal. 

“I might have a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> @cabinetvamp on twt (no minors) (i will not accept you without age in bio)


End file.
